En la orilla también hay cangrejos
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Pero voy a morir, y ser un genio no me salvará de ello. / Una historia sobre Itachi y una familia que lo ama demasiado. / Oneshot para el Amigo Secreto de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertence, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en la actividad de Amigo secreto, de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, y es un regalo para mi amiga secreta, Blacklady Hyuuga.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, AU.

 **Pedido:** _En esta oportunidad quiero un drama familiar de la familia Uchiha, que sean de clase media y se enfrenten a un adolescente Itachi con una enfermedad que puede acabar con su vida en cualquier momento, un pequeño Sasuke que entiende mas de lo que sus padres creen y un matrimonio que hace lo que puede por no derrumbarse ante la situación que les plantea la vida._

* * *

 ** _Para Alexa._**

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

Somos espuma blanca enrojecida de pena. Ojos negros, como abismos y espacio muerto. Somos gotas de lluvia secas sobre el cristal. Un dulce abandonado en la esquina del buró. Una piedrita fina de río, un beso frío sobre la mejilla ardiente, una carta sin saludos y con muchas despedidas al final. No somos fuego ardiente, más bien, hollín y agujeros. Carne suave y gris, flores recién cortadas, mármol fino, y humo de incienso recién encendido.

…

Mikoto escuchaba con atención la radio mientras lavaba los platos. Su blusa siempre quedaba mojada y le quedaba el aroma a jabón y cloro, pero no era algo que le disgustara de verdad. Solía recordarle viejos tiempos, cuando era niña y ayudaba a su madre a lavar. Le gustaba mantener su casa limpia y ordenada, y aunque sonara falso para otras amas de casa, le era especialmente fácil pese a tener un hijo en la adolescencia y otro que recién empezaba la pubertad.

—¡Itachi! ¡Tu ropa! —gritó observando de reojo el reloj, viendo que el primer ciclo de lavado estaba por terminar y podría sacar la ropa de la lavadora para tenderla y meter la segunda tanda.

Bajó el volumen de la radio al no escuchar respuesta, y se quitó los guantes mientras salía de la cocina y subía la escalera, tarareando la canción que se escuchaba menos a medida que se acercaba a la habitación de Itachi. La puerta se encontraba emparejada, y la ropa de su hijo regada por la alfombra; el olor a shampoo llegaba hasta ella, aunado con el vapor que salía por debajo de la puerta del baño le hizo saber a Mikoto que Itachi se estaba bañando. Mikoto movió la cabeza de un lado al otro de forma reprobatoria y recogió sus calzoncillos mientras se preparaba para regañarlo.

—¡Itachi! ¡Te dije que me dejaras la ropa abajo, que estoy por meterla a la lavadora!

La voz de Itachi sonó distorsionada a causa del ruido del agua cayendo, aunque luego de unos momentos abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, con el cabello chorreando agua y jabón.

—Ya lo recojo, deja.

—Si ya estoy aquí qué más da.

Itachi comenzó a protestar cuando Mikoto levantó su pantalón. Metió una mano preguntando a Itachi qué tanta basura llevaba en los bolsillos, cuando lo notó. Eran pastillas; muchas pastillas. Y todas eran para el dolor.

…

El silencio sólo se interrumpía con el sonido del motor del auto, y acabó una vez que su padre se hubo estacionado. Salieron sin decir una palabra, casi arrastrando los pies cual cadáveres vivientes. Itachi no quiso mirar a los ojos a sus padres, pero aún a pesar de eso los siguió a la sala. La casa estaba tan silenciosa que podían escuchar el movimiento de las agujas del reloj que se encontraba encima de la televisión. Fugaku destapó una cerveza y se sentó, mientras que su madre mantenía la vista perdida.

—¿Por qué?

Itachi sabía que la pregunta era para él. Pero no contestó. Parecía que los rostros de ambos habían sido desprovistos de todo rastro de felicidad y de esperanza, como una pintura de un santo a punto de morir. Habían visto menos desazón en las pinturas de Goya que en sus caras.

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?

No podía mentirles, y tampoco podía decir la verdad, como si confesarlo fuera a hacerlo menos patético, por lo que no contestó. Mikoto empezó a llorar, primero en silencio, y luego no se contuvo. Los gimoteos largos y agudos de su madre lo hicieron encogerse en el sillón. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿«No quería preocuparlos»? Como si fuera trabajo suyo el evitarles cargas a sus padres. Itachi sabía que no era eso. Sabía que tendría que haberles contado cuando sintió los primeros dolores, que tendría que haber puesto mayor atención a sí mismo. Sabía que no era normal tener qué tomarse tantos medicamentos para el dolor, pero estaba ciego. Era un genio, pero había cedido al miedo.

—¿Cómo le vamos a decir a Sasuke?

—No le podemos contar —dijo finalmente Mikoto.

—Se tiene qué enterar de una forma u otra.

—No lo va a entender. No le quiero romper el corazón justo ahora.

…

Te miras en el espejo y sólo ves sombras. Ahí, en el talón se adivina tu nombre y se delinea tu figura entre trazos de carbón y plumas de cuervo. Aquí en tu pecho hay otra mancha; una profunda como precipicio y océano profundo. Te miras justo en las ojeras, los puentes de medianoche, la tristeza difuminada en tangos de Gardel y películas de Kubrick. Te miras y no ves, aunque preferirías no sentir. Hay pena, rabia, y una sensación de desazón que quizás jamás se vaya, ni aunque lo intentes, ni aunque finjas que estás peleando. Te diste por vencido un lunes por la tarde, y morirás. Morirás joven, rodeado de nada, rodeado de todos, rodeado, rodeado, rodeado.

…

—¿Y cómo que no te diste cuenta?

—Pues cómo iba a saber, si nunca me dijo.

—¡Pero tenías que darte cuenta! ¡Se tomaba un montón de pastillas al día!

—¿Y cómo iba a saber que las tenía? ¿No fuiste tú el que se la pasaba dándole dinero a mis espaldas? ¿Y por qué no te diste cuenta tú?

—¿¡Y yo cómo jodidos iba a darme cuenta si todo el día estoy trabajando!?

—¡¿Y crees que yo no?! Tengo que hacer la comida, la casa, ir de compras…

—Y te quita mucho tiempo eso.

—¡Pues sí!

—¡Es que no es posible que se estuviera empastillando y no lo notaras!

—¡¿Entonces yo tengo la culpa?!

(Silencio).

(Silencio).

(Silencio).

—Vamos a tener qué empezar el tratamiento de inmediato. Hay qué investigar lo del seguro, y meter los trámites para la escuela de Itachi. Tendremos qué revisar los gastos de hospital, y tam…

…

—Sasuke, no vamos a poder pagarte el campamento de verano —dijo Mikoto mientras limpiaba la estufa.

El menor alzó los ojos de su plato y les miró interrogante. Su labio inferior tembló, como siempre que algo lo molestaba o aturdía. Itachi ni dijo nada, revolviendo su comida de un lado al otro, casi sin atreverse a ver a Sasuke, aunque dispuesto a burlarse un poco de él si se ponía tenso el asunto.

—¿Y por qué? ¿No ya tenían contemplado el gasto?

—Nos surgió algo inesperado. Y es más importante que el campamento, mi amor, deberás esperar al siguiente.

—¡Pero, incluso Naruto va a ir! —protestó arrugando la nariz, levantándose de su silla. Su padre bajó el periódico y lo miró con dureza.

—Vamos a necesitar ese dinero para algunos gastos de tu hermano que son más urgentes.

—Siempre Itachi es más urgente que mis cosas —contestó en un murmullo, enfadado.

—¡Es un campamento! ¿Te vas a poner de llorón por un puto campamento? —preguntó enojado Fugaku, cerrando el periódico con fuerza y arrugándolo con el puño.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Itachi salió tras él y lo alcanzó en las escaleras.

—Sasuke…

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —gritó Sasuke sacudiéndose la mano de Itachi de su hombro, dejándolo en las escaleras. Mikoto lo miró preocupada desde la puerta de la cocina e Itachi bajó con una mueca en la boca.

—Ya se le va a pasar, no te preocupes.

Itachi sonrió a su madre antes de salir por la puerta.

—Iré a ver a Shisui.

—Vuelve antes de las cuatro —pidió Mikoto, mirándolo irse con cierta preocupación.

…

Antes de que dieran las seis de la mañana, Fugaku se preparaba para salir a trabajar. A las siete y cuarto ya estaba en su escritorio, poniendo el ejemplo como jefe de la policía local. Bebía café de su termo; Mikoto siempre le preparaba el desayuno, junto con un jugo de naranja que Fugaku solía regalar todas las mañanas a su secretario. Trabajaba toda la mañana hasta las once y pedía algo de almorzar. A veces sólo fruta, otras veces pan y huevos. Trabajaba hasta las seis de la tarde sin interrupción y luego se iba. Llegaba a las seis y media a su casa, donde ya lo esperaba la cena que su mujer había preparado. Hablaba un poco con Itachi. Le pedía ver sus calificaciones, revisaba sus tareas y le pedía que le contara santo y seña de las prácticas que había hecho en la escuela. Miraba sus avances en karate y lo corregía cuando algo no andaba bien, y después hacía lo mismo con Sasuke, aunque siendo sincero, con menos dedicación.

Itachi era su orgullo, por eso siempre procuraba ser más constante con él, y también más estricto. Le daba mayor libertad a Sasuke para que jugara o se entretuviera en asuntos banales, pero a Itachi no le permitía siquiera tener novia, cosa que sería normal para un joven de su edad. Tampoco era que a Itachi le importara, no solía ser del tipo sociable. Mikoto decía que en eso se parecía a él, pero Fugaku sentía que la mayor parte de Itachi era obra de Mikoto. Su bondad, su cariño especial, y la forma en que disfrutaba más de cocinar que de ir a prácticas de tiro con él. Y, aunque quisiera negarlo, eran cosas de su personalidad que lo hacían amarlo más, aunque lo irritaran.

Después de enterarse, sabía que tendría qué darse menos tiempo para el trabajo y más para su familia, pero entrar en su hogar era una tarea imponente. Fugaku prefería quedarse a hacer papeleo, en lugar de enfrentar que su hijo estaba muriendo de cáncer.

A veces Mikoto le decía que odiaba que fuera un hombre tan poco sensible, tan lejos del noble corazón que tenían sus hijos y ella misma. Fugaku era frío y poco agradable, le costaba expresar emociones, y a menudo era un jefe demandante y no dudaba en hacer a un lado los sentimentalismos cuando la situación lo requería. Sin embargo, y pese a que nadie pudiera testificar que lo había visto, Fugaku también se echaba a llorar en la oficina, recordando lo pequeño que fue Itachi cuando era bebé. Sus primeras palabras, la forma en que se reía cada que lo veía entrar por la puerta de casa, y los abrazos que le procuraba cuando se iba a trabajar. En silencio, rompía a llorar sobre el escritorio cuando todos ya se habían ido.

…

Sasuke tiró la piedra al río tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo que se hundiera en la corriente. Itachi lo miró desde lejos, mientras Fugaku y Mikoto discutían dentro del carro. Itachi caminó hacia su hermano menor, sorteando las piedras, ramas y la hojarasca resbalosa. Sentía un poco de frío, aunque estuvieran a una temperatura ambiente de 26 grados centígrados. Era un excelente día para salir a nadar, y aprovecharon dado que no podrían viajar a la playa como años anteriores. Fue una sorpresa. Fugaku los despertó temprano y se detuvieron en una tienda de autoservicio para comprar toda clase de chucherías, pese a que Mikoto llevaba la comida especial para Itachi en tuppers, y Sasuke no podría comerse todo lo comprado por sí solo.

—No debes aventarlas así. Tienes qué inclinar el brazo y darles impulso con suavidad.

Sasuke hizo un mohín e ignoró a su hermano, caminando por la orilla del río. Itachi no se lo tomó personal y se sentó en una gran roca a la que le daba de lleno el sol. Se peinó el cabello con cuidado hacia atrás; todavía no comenzaba a caerse, pero pronto lo haría, así que intentaba mantener su cabello atado en una trenza para que ni siquiera tuviera qué peinarse constantemente. Luego de un rato, sus padres los alcanzaron, llevando con ellos un par de sillas plegables y la comida dentro de una hielera.

—¡Sasuke! Cuidado con la orilla del río. Las piedras están resbalosas —advirtió Mikoto.

Itachi sonrió al ver a Sasuke resongar a su madre de mala gana, alejándose un poco del agua. Fugaku simplemente suspiró.

—Hay muchos peces por aquí. Quizás deberíamos venir en otro momento a pescar en la laguna que está más adelante —comentó Itachi.

Fugaku hizo una mueca con los labios de desaprobación, pero finalmente asintió. Itachi sabía que no quería ir, hacía rato que no pasaban tiempo de calidad, y a su padre podría resultarle incómodo ahora que las cosas estaban tan tensas en la familia. El mismo viaje era incómodo, aunque quisieran hacerlo pasar por un día común y corriente, no lo era. Itachi lo sabía, pero entendía que ellos quisieran pasar más tiempo con él y quisieran animar a Sasuke luego de quitarle tantos privilegios. Su madre le había dicho que creía que estaba celoso, pero Itachi llegaba a dudarlo.

Luego de un rato, Itachi y Sasuke entraron al río, mirando los cangrejos y los peces de cerca, sintiendo el agua fría en las piernas salpicando tus espaldas y mojando sus cabellos. Escucharon a su madre reprocharle a Fugaku por recibir llamadas del trabajo, y nuevamente comenzaron a discutir. Sasuke se vio afectado por ello y se alejó un poco más, no queriendo escuchar la conversación.

—Sasuke, no te vayas tan lejos.

—Cállate —respondió Sasuke en voz baja, y aunque lastimó a Itachi, él no dijo nada.

Lo siguió mirando de cerca, dándose cuenta de que la corriente comenzaba a ser más fuerte en la parte donde Sasuke quería nadar. Estaba por llamarle la atención cuando el joven pareció tropezar y se dejó llevar por la corriente un par de metros. Miró asustado a su hermano e Itachi se acercó de inmediato.

—¡Itachi!

El joven no dijo nada. Nadó hacia Sasuke presuroso y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, jalándolo hacia la parte menos honda del río. Para entonces sus padres ya se habían dado cuenta, y Fugaku estuvo por saltar al agua, cuando Itachi le tranquilizó diciéndole que ya lo tenía y no era necesario.

—¡Te dije que te quedaras cerca de tu hermano, Sasuke! —regañó Mikoto con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Las manos temblorosas de Sasuke se aferraron a Itachi, mirándolo con vergüenza y dolor. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le pedían perdón, sin embargo Itachi no podía sino verlo con cariño.

—En la orilla también hay cangrejos, Sasuke.

Hicieron senderismo hasta una parte de la montaña donde podían ver el atardecer. Hacía un poco más de frío a eso de las cinco de la tarde, por lo que Itachi llevaba un abrigo, y Sasuke se burlaba de él diciéndole anciano por no resistir la temperatura. En años anteriores, ellos habrían llevado el liderazgo, pero esa vez se quedaron atrás de sus padres, caminando con lentitud hacia su destino final.

—Sasuke. Lamento que no puedas ir al campamento.

El pequeño se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—Eso ya no me importa.

—¿Ah, no? Últimamente estás muy enojado conmigo.

—No es por eso —volvió a decir, quedándose parado sobre una rama, mirando a Itachi con las cejas muy juntas—. Sé que te pasa algo, y nadie me quiere decir. Ni siquiera tú. Se supone que no tenemos secretos.

Itachi avanzó hacia su hermano menor, sintiendo un aguijón en el pecho. Le dio un golpecito en la frente, hecho que hizo que Sasuke respirara con frustración.

—Te lo explicaré después, ¿sí? Vamos con mamá y papá.

...

Pero voy a morir, y ser un genio no me salvará de ello. Me lo digo cada noche, cuando miro a Sasuke comer enfadado y confundido. Sé que entiende, aunque mamá y papá quieran creer lo contrario. Les duele aceptarlo, e incluso decirlo en voz alta les constituye el mayor de los esfuerzos. Discuten cada noche, a veces por estupideces, como que a mamá se le olvidó lavar las camisas de mi padre y ella alega que es porque está ocupada haciéndose cargo de mí. Mi papá intenta distraerse del tema, y mamá lo trae a colación cada que puede, incapaz de olvidar ni por un segundo que su primogénito está al borde de la muerte. No saben sobrellevarlo juntos, e intentan hacerlo por separado, aunque eso lo haga más difícil que intentar comprenderse el uno al otro.

…

Eras un niño extraño. No hay otra forma para referirme a ti, lo lamento. Eras delgado, afeminado, melancólico y muy callado. A veces te observaba de lejos, esperando saber si eras igual con todos los demás o sólo conmigo. Te gustaba estar solo, trepar árboles, hablar con Shisui y cargar a tu hermanito. Lo querías tanto, tanto, que a veces pensaba que creías que era un cachorrito del cual era tu obligación cuidar. Sasuke siempre fue tu adoración, y tu punto débil. Lo querías vigilar siempre, aún cuando yo estaba a su lado. Te dabas cuenta de lo que necesitaba sin ningún rodeo. Lo alimentabas, le dabas besos, y hasta le cambiabas el pañal con dedicación. Sabía que podía dejártelo un momento y que lo cuidarías con tu vida. Eras tan raro que jamás sentías celos cuando se procuraba a Sasuke o se le ponía atención más que a ti. Nunca te gustó ser el centro de atención, siempre recibías tus premios con modestia y una cara de adulto solemne que no parecía ser real. A los demás les fastidiaba, pero a mí me daba risa. Todo de ti era elegante y hermoso, un alma suave y dulce, y un cuerpo fuerte y resistente. Un prodigio, el niño perfecto. Es verdad. Lo que tu padre dice. Debí darme cuenta. Después de todo, pese a todo, yo, más que nadie, debí saberlo. Debí saber que algo no estaba bien. Debí enterarme, Itachi, no podía confiar en que no necesitarías mi ayuda nunca. Debí recordar que yo era tu madre y que tú tan sólo eras mi niño. Debí darme cuenta, así como tú notabas lo que andaba mal con Sasuke. Debí darme cuenta, debí darme cuenta, debí darme...

…

Al encender la luz se asustó. Ahí, en la mesa de la cocina estaba sentada su madre, quien fue tomada por sorpresa. Mikoto agachó la mirada y comenzó a limpiar la mesa, quitando las tazas de la cena que se habían quedado sin lavar, y las trasladó al lavabo, mientras Itachi la miraba con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Nada, estaba por lavar esto.

Mikoto se puso los guantes y comenzó a lavar. Itachi la observó con atención, notando su postura derrotada y la voz encogida de quien está a punto de echarse a llorar. Mikoto no lo miró, ni siquiera cuando él se acercó para tomar un vaso de la repisa.

—¿Estás bien? Tenías la luz apagada…

—La iba a prender, pero…

—Mamá… ¿en serio te sientes bien?

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar dormido?

Itachi se quedó en su sitio, observando la postura esquiva de su madre, preguntándose qué debería hacer. La voz de Mikoto se quebró y finalmente se recargó en el filo del lavabo con ambos brazos, mientras dejaba escapar un largo gimoteo acompañado de gruesas lágrimas que le cegaron por un momento. Se quitó los guantes sin ponerle atención a la gotera que caía sobre las tazas a medio enjuagar. Itachi se acercó y le puso una mano sobre la espalda, haciendo que su madre se girara y lo abrazara, ahogando su pena sobre el pecho del muchacho.

—No es justo, no es justo, no es justo… —repetía, aferrándose a su hijo que no hacía más que acariciar con gentileza su cabello y su espalda.

—Perdóname.

—No, Itachi, no es justo, ¿por qué a ti? ¿Por qué a nosotros?

No había respuesta. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo sin control; pena sin remedio que Itachi no podía parar. Mikoto se abrazó con fuerza a Itachi, sintiendo su cuerpo escuálido. Podía sentir los huesos de su columna y su piel fría y pálida apenas cubierta por una camiseta de The Smiths.

—Mamá...

—No es justo —repitió una vez más mientras se entregaba a la furia y la impotencia—. Debió pasarme a mí.

—No digas eso —pidió besando la coronilla de su madre.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Itachi? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, mi amor? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

…

Itachi se levantó a las tres de la tarde. Aunque era invierno, el sol traspasaba su ventana y pegaba de lleno sobre el librero donde no tenía ningún libro. De tenerlos, ya habría decolorado los lomos. Había trofeos, medallas y alguno que otro diploma, protegidos del polvo con un grueso cristal. Itachi ni siquiera les prestó atención mientras se levantaba de la cama. Tenía un pie descalzo y el otro enfundado en un grueso calcetín que formaba par con otro que seguramente estaba perdido entre las cobijas. Su madre le había comprado mucha ropa específicamente para los fríos, pues la alfombra de su habitación había sido removida y aún no podían reponerla. Como siempre, Itachi intentó razonar con su madre y decirle que no hacía falta, pero en cambio su madre lo ignoró, y terminó por usar los calcetines y las gruesas mantas que lo hacían sentirse asfixiado cada que entraba en su cama.

Miró por la ventana antes de ir al cuarto de baño, observando a Sasuke que ya entrenaba sin él, como era ya su costumbre desde hacía un tiempo. Una sonrisa le robó los labios y se quedó observando un rato más, esperando a que ese día su madre al menos lo dejara presenciar el entrenamiento desde la sombra del enorme durazno de su patio, mismo que ya estaba perdiendo el follaje; rebelde que no se dejó desnudar en el otoño para ser finalmente dominado por el invierno. Sus dedos largos rozaron el cristal con las yemas, cuando la urgencia de orinar lo hizo volver a su rutina. Había perdido mucho peso, su ropa apenas y le quedaba. Se había probado en secreto una camisa de Sasuke y descubrió con miedo de que le quedaba a la perfección. Ya no le gustaba verse en el espejo. Su cuerpo pálido y con ojeras podía pasar por un doble en una escena de zombies, y encima ya se había rapado por completo. Su espejo de cuerpo completo estaba cubierto por una sábana, que ni siquiera su madre se atrevía a quitar. Escuchó a sus padres en la otra habitación, hablando sobre la cena de navidad y de cómo querían sorprender a Sasuke comprándole una nueva consola. La risa cómplice de Mikoto silenciada por un beso de su padre acabó con la conversación.

Abrió la regadera, sintiendo sobre la palma de la mano el agua tibia.

—¡Itachi! ¡Recuerda recoger tu ropa! —gritó Mikoto al escuchar que se empezaba a bañar.

…

..

.

Hola.

Espero que este fic haya cumplido con las expectativas, y más que eso, que te haya gustado. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más extenso y mucho mejor planteado, pero como ya dije, Itachi no me gusta mucho y se me dificultó escribir sobre él un poquito. Quiero decirte que pese a eso, me gustó salir de mi zona de confort respecto a personajes, y aunque este fic es muy slice of life, tiene muchas cosas que homenajean a alguien que no conocí, pero que ha marcado mi vida en más de una forma. La escena de las pastillas y el de la cocina están puramente basados en esta persona, Pablo, el esposo difunto de la novia de mi papá.

Espero que te haya gustado, y si no, que al menos me mientas para que me sienta bien, hahaha, no es cierto, puedes decirme qué te ha parecido sin problemas. Que pases unas lindas fiestas.

A los demás que se tomaron la molestia de leer, agradecería un review, ¡gracias!


End file.
